


suaramu mengalihkan duniaku

by vianna_orchidia



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe there comes a day where I publish PWP, If that can be considered dirty, It's scary what midnight can do to you, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sin 2k17, You Have Been Warned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianna_orchidia/pseuds/vianna_orchidia
Summary: #BlackWhiteOrangeBat#CHECK THE TAGSMereka sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Inaho tahu hal apa saja yang menarik minat Slaine dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan pengetahuan itu untuk membumbui hubungan mereka, bukan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> sebelum tengah malam, saya lagi ngerjain fanfiksi lain, yang i swear punya plot punya feels punya setting. lalu lonceng pergantian hari berbunyi, pas masuk adegan mereka bicara empat mata penuh emosi, dan tiba-tiba saya pengen lanjut bikin enaena dari adegan tsb (which is nggak mungkin karena memang ratingnya tidak direncanakan mencapai M apalagi E, dan perkembangan plotnya belum sampai _situ_ ). akhirnya yaudahlah bikin doc baru.
> 
> kenapa tiba-tiba 900+ words o(-(
> 
> enjoy you sinners

**_putih - kesempurnaan_ **

 

Slaine memutar lidahnya sekali lagi, menjelajahi rongga hangat mulut Inaho untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menarik wajahnya menjauh. Jembatan saliva tipis menghubungkan lidah keduanya selama beberapa detik. Slaine tersenyum lebar meskipun napasnya terengah. Dia senang bisa melihat ekspresi Inaho saat itu—pupilnya melebar menenggelamkan iris merahnya, rona merah memenuhi pipi dan daun telinga. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak tidak sabar ingin memuaskan birahi mereka berdua.

 

“Inaho,” bisik Slaine seraya menciumi seluruh wajah Inaho. “Inaho, cepat masukkan...”

 

“Kalau sudah semangat, kau tidak tahu malu ya,” komentar Inaho sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan pasangannya itu. Mereka sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu bermain-main dengan tubuh satu sama lain. Belasan bintik merah di sekujur tubuh Slaine, terutama di bagian lekuk leher, adalah bukti keganasannya malam ini. Kondisi tubuhnya sendiri tidak kalah parah, tanpa cermin pun dia tahu lehernya juga penuh bekas ciuman Slaine. Darah Inaho berdesir. Benar, sudah waktunya mereka menginjak tahap atraksi utama kegiatan malam ini.

 

“Slaine, kau yang pakaikan losionnya.”

 

Seakan baru teringat akan posisinya yang ada di atas Inaho, paha mengapit pinggul pemuda yang lebih muda itu, Slaine terkekeh. “Oke, oke. Sebentar.” Slaine merogoh-rogoh daerah sekitar bantal. Losion yang selalu mereka pakai seharusnya ada di dalam jangkauan tangan—mereka sudah menyiapkannya baik-baik sebelum mulai melahap satu sama lain tadi. Tapi sepertinya percuma, botol itu sepertinya menggelinding ke suatu tempat sementara mereka sibuk menggesek kulit lawan kulit. “Hngg, mana sih...”

 

“Akh, Slaine,” Inaho mengerang. Gerakan Slaine yang berusaha mencari losion berujung memberikan stimulasi pada tubuhnya juga, terutama bagian selangkangan, karena pemuda itu duduk di atas pinggulnya. “Sudah kubilang, losionnya taruh di meja saja.”

 

“Tapi kalau ditaruh di sana, aku harus berdiri dulu untuk mengambilnya.”

 

Inaho memutar bola mata. “Kau tahu gerakanmu membuatku terangsang dan kau menikmatinya,” tuduhnya pada pasangannya. Slaine hanya mendengus menahan tawa, tidak mengiyakan apalagi mengelak. Sebagai bentuk perlawanan, Inaho mencubit puting Slaine dengan gerakan memutar.

 

“Aahn! Inaho!”

 

“Sudah ketemu belum?”

 

“A-ahn! Hei, hentikan, ah!” Slaine mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Inaho dan menariknya menjauh. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu betapa sensitifnya bagian puting Slaine dan bagaimana dia menyukai stimulasi di sana. Inaho bahkan tidak perlu melirik ke bawah untuk mengenali respon tubuh pasangannya terhadap rangsangan itu.

 

“Sudah, nih! Dasar tidak sabaran,” gerutu pemuda rambut pirang itu sembari menuangkan losion ke telapak tangannya. “Sekarang siapa yang tidak tahu malu...” Dengan gerakan terlatih Slaine membalurkan losion itu pada bagian tubuh Inaho, memberikan sedikit tekanan untuk membuat pasangannya makin gila akan nafsu.

 

“Slaine...” Kali ini, Inaho menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya erat, siap membantu Slaine saat menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Sementara itu Slaine mengerang hebat, tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka menerima intrusi dari Inaho. “Slaine, hari ini kamu sempit sekali...” ujarnya dengan napas tercekat.

 

“Ah! Ah! Inaho!” suara Slaine meninggi. “Inaho, tubuhku rasanya penuh... Ahn!”

 

“Selama aku pergi dinas, kau tidak pernah main-main sendiri?”

 

Sang rambut pirang mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, menciptakan gesekan minimal untuk membantunya menikmati hubungan mereka. “Uung, Inaho... M-mana mungkin aku melakukannya sendiri, kan...”

 

“Pantas saja kau sempit sekali.” Satu tangan Inaho berkeliaran ke sekujur tubuh pasangannya. “Sesekali masturbasi juga tidak apa-apa, tahu. Malah sehat.” Dia meremas pantat Slaine, membuat pemuda itu berteriak. Gerakan pinggulnya makin hebat.

 

“Kau ini, biasanya pendiam. Tapi kenapa waktu seks begini tiba-tiba jadi rajin bicara, hah?” ejek Slaine yang mulai mengangkat tubuhnya hanya untuk menghantamkannya kembali ke bawah. Lebih banyak lagi desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, menunjukkan kenikmatan yang sangat.

 

Inaho tersenyum miring. “Tentu saja karena kau suka. Kau terangsang kalau mendengar suaraku, kan?” Sebetulnya tanpa ditanyakan juga jawabannya sudah jelas. Mereka sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama, termasuk melakukan hubungan seks secara rutin. Inaho tahu hal apa saja yang menarik minat Slaine dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Slaine sering meminta Inaho mengucapkan hal-hal nakal padanya ketika main-main sebelum bersetubuh—tentu saja Inaho tahu kalau pasangannya menganggap suaranya sebagai salah satu bentuk rangsangan.

 

Toh Slaine juga sudah tahu bahwa hal yang sama berlaku sebaliknya. Inaho suka mendengar suaranya saat seks, makanya dia selalu berusaha memancing komentar dari Slaine. Selain desahan dan erangan sensual, pastinya.

 

“Makanya kubilang, siapa yang tidak tahu malu di sini...” Slaine tertawa kecil, meskipun sedikit terinterupsi oleh rintihan lain. Dia menyorongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar bisa memeluk leher Inaho serta mencium bibirnya. “Hmm, Inaho...”

 

“Pegang yang erat, Slaine,” perintah Inaho di sela-sela cumbuan bibir dan lidah dan gigi dari pasangannya. Tanpa ragu sang pemuda pirang menurut. Rupanya Inaho memutar posisi mereka, sehingga kini tubuhnya menutupi tubuh Slaine. Dengan posisi ini, Inaho bisa mendominasi tarian mereka dan melayani keinginan Slaine sepuas hati. Bukannya dia tidak suka membiarkan Slaine bergerak naik turun di pinggulnya, tapi secara pribadi Inaho lebih memilih berada di 'atas'. Ekspresi Slaine kalau sudah hampir orgasme jauh lebih imut ketika berada di atas bantal daripada di bawah langit-langit, oke?

 

Benar, seperti ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Slaine saat ini. Wajahnya merah padam, kontras dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Benar-benar manis. Inaho menciumnya sekali lagi. “Kau cantik, Slaine,” bisiknya.

 

Slaine masih sempat memberikan senyum lembut padanya sebelum memasuki orgasme. Senyum yang pertama kali membuat Inaho jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Senyum yang ikut menariknya ke pusaran kenikmatan dan memasuki orgasme pula. Inaho mengerang untuk terakhir kalinya bersamaan dengan bergetarnya seluruh tubuhnya.

 

Ketika Inaho membuka mata (kapan dia menutupnya?), dia tengah berada di dalam pelukan Slaine, rambutnya dielus lembut oleh pasangannya itu. Napas keduanya sudah tidak memburu, dan kenikmatan telah berganti dengan kepuasan. Slaine masih tersenyum untuknya. Gerakan tangannya yang konstan membuat sang pemuda mata merah jadi mengantuk.

 

Slaine tertawa kecil melihat Inaho yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan di kondisi terjaga. Meskipun demikian, dia maklum. Inaho pasti lelah karena baru pulang dari perjalanan dinas, dan setelah selesai makan malam langsung melayani Slaine yang kesepian. Slaine menggunakan jemarinya untuk menutup kelopak mata Inaho. “Selamat malam, Inaho.”

 

Inaho menggumam tidak jelas. “Selamat malam, Slaine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> eeew boys do clean up after doing the deed. bersih-bersih tidak dicantumkan di sini karena seperti inaho, saya ngantuk berat tolong. (and i refuse to proofread later when i'm sober.)


End file.
